Altius, Citius, Fortius
by Charles Henri
Summary: Que se passe-t-il après le dernier chapitre du "Rêve des dieux" ? Qui sont les nombreux personnages inventés pour cette fiction ? "Altius, Citius, Fortius" est une série d'OS qui répondra à ces deux questions.


Elle aurait voulu un écran.

C'était un souhait idiot, bien sûr – une fantaisie d'enfant irresponsable. A quoi lui aurait servi un écran ? Qu'y avait-il à voir, après tout, dans un réacteur nucléaire ? Rien, sinon un amas dont les yeux ne pouvaient faire sens. La créature qui se reconstituait lentement au milieu du tumulte saurait se manifester quand elle retrouverait ce qui lui servait de conscience. Un écran dévoilant l'intérieur du réacteur n'aurait fait que distraire Régine dans son travail.

Il n'empêche – elle aurait bien voulu _voir_. Comme quoi même elle, malgré l'obstination avec laquelle elle luttait contre ses instincts primaires, restait sujette à des pulsions absurdes, des reliquats de sa condition matérielle.

On était le 12 novembre 2043 et dehors, le désert de Californie piégeait les touristes imprudents dans une nuit glaciale. Régine avait conscience d'être au beau milieu d'un des lieux les plus hostiles qu'on puisse trouver aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique, mais c'était une conscience floue, étouffée par les solides murs d'acier qui l'entouraient. On avait remplacé les vieilles ampoules à incandescence par des néons dernier cri qui déversaient sur la pièce leur flot de lumière blanche ; un mini-frigo autonome ronronnait dans un angle. Au fil des heures, la tablette de chocolat entamée sur la table avait répandu son arôme dans les trente mètres cube d'air qui s'apesantissaient là. Régine évoluait dans une bulle aseptisée entre le froid du désert et le bouillonnement du réacteur. Peut-être aurait-elle dû ressentir davantage d'excitation à cette pensée, mais il était difficile de réaliser l'étrangeté de la situation lorsqu'on passait neuf heures par nuit enfermée dans un poste de contrôle.

Il n'y avait pas de réseau ici. Pas Internet. On lui avait expressément ordonné de ne pas se servir de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait aider à la localiser : pas de Siri, pas de Fari, aucune des petites intelligences artificielles avec lesquelles elle aurait pu discuter pour faire passer les longues heures de veille… Sur Eldarya, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose à faire, même pendant que ses expériences décantaient. De retour sur Terre, voilà que Régine devait réapprendre la patience.

La tâche se révélait étonnamment ardue.

C'est qu'elle avait grandi sans prendre de pause, le cerveau toujours en activité, comme si le spectre de l'ennui la talonnait jusque dans ses rêves. Le contexte géopolitique lui-même avait encouragé sa tendance à l'hyperactivité : Régine allait sur ses dix ans quand les tensions entre les sphères d'influence chinoise et américaine avaient grimpé assez haut pour qu'on parle officiellement de nouvelle guerre froide. Depuis son Québec natal, le conflit silencieux avait semblé à la fois très proche et terriblement lointain. A quinze ans, pourtant, Régine avait réalisé l'ampleur de sa naïveté.

La guerre froide du vingtième siècle avait été marquée par la course à l'espace. Celle du vingt-et-unième s'était centrée sur l'intelligence et ce marathon entre scientifiques avait jeté leur civilisation sur la voie des OBAI, les intelligences artificielles à base organique.  
Tout, alors, avait changé. Les bouleversements majeurs ressemblaient à ces glissements de terrain qui, des années après, continuent de remodeler leur paysage : un arbre qui n'avait jamais eu la place de pousser trouve enfin sa place au soleil, un bosquet dont la moitié des racines est à présent exposé au grand air finit par dépérir, la terre fraîchement remuée par la catastrophe explose en un jaillissement de verdure et, dans les hauteurs, les animaux sauvages trouvent de nouvelles pistes pour remplacer celles qui se sont effondrées. Dans le sillage des OBAI, une centaine de petites révolutions s'étaient emparées des multiples facettes de la science, et Régine avait été emportée par l'effervescence qui l'avait amenée à son double master de Biochimie et d'Intelligence Artificielle, puis à la thèse qu'un cercle de champignons avait si brutalement interrompue...

Un mouvement à sa droite rompit le fil de ses pensées. L'adrénaline lui envahit les veines, la préparant à réagir à une éventuelle menace ; son coeur s'accéléra pour répartir l'oxygène qu'elle aspirait à grandes goulées ; les muscles qu'Eldarya l'avait forcée à développer se tendirent…

Et tout retomba comme un soufflé qu'on sort trop tôt du four. Ce n'était que le reflet des néons sur le givre couvrant la barrique d'azote liquide qu'on avait déposée dans un coin.

Régine ramena sa main sur le clavier de l'ordinateur face à elle. Elle avait l'intime conviction de n'être elle-même qu'une OBAI, comme tous ses semblables : un code particulièrement complexe écrit en A, T, C et G – les bases azotées de l'ADN. Pourtant, se dit-elle tandis que son coeur ralentissait lentement dans sa poitrine, elle restait un être de chair, incapable de maîtriser ce code comme elle pouvait maîtriser celui d'une AI. Elle était une humaine qui n'avait, pour se défaire de sa condition, que le pouvoir de sa raison.  
C'était ce qui les unissait, songea-t-elle en se mettant à taper des instructions, eux tous, tous les NAB – les _non-artificial beings_ , ceux qui, selon la définition officielle de l'AMS, n'avaient pas été entièrement conçus par un esprit intelligent. Ceux qui n'étaient pas des AI comme celle dont elle était en train de débugger le code. Les NAB avaient été modelés par autre chose, par ce bricolage grandiose, immense et terriblement mal optimisé qu'on enseignait sous le nom d' _évolution_.

Encore une fois, Régine sentit sa pensée se diviser pour suivre deux embranchements. Sur une branche, elle cataloguait les façons dont elle-même, malgré tous ses efforts, restait influencée par des millions d'années à évoluer avec un seul but : survivre assez longtemps pour se reproduire. Elle avait parcouru ce chemin des centaines, des milliers de fois, dans l'espoir d'extirper de son être tous les impératifs biologiques auxquels elle se retrouvait soumise contre sa volonté…  
Sur l'autre branche se déroulait une piste de réflexion bien plus récente. _Nevra_ , l'obsédant immortel, la créature qu'on ne pouvait classifier ni comme AI, ni comme NAB, l'être qui n'avait jamais été soumis à l'évolution puisqu'à en croire les légendes d'Eldarya, il _n'était l'enfant de personne_. Il n'avait lui-même jamais engendré d'enfants, malgré ce que Miiko avait qualifié de _vaillants efforts_ – Régine n'avait pas compris en quoi s'accoupler aussi souvent était _vaillant_ , mais quand elle avait demandé à Miiko, la renarde avait simplement secoué la tête.

Régine exécuta une portion de code, scruta l'erreur qui apparaissait et plissa les yeux. _TypeError_. Elle avait un entier là où elle aurait dû avoir un tableau de valeurs…

Pendant qu'elle résolvait les bugs, sa réflexion continuait. Si elle avait dû imaginer un être qui n'aurait pas été soumis à l'évolution, elle n'aurait certainement pas eu l'idée de _Nevra_. Il lui avait toujours semblé qu'une telle créature, si elle existait, aurait été libérée des pulsions qui avaient permis aux autres espèces de survivre. Quand on n'a pas de gènes à transmettre, quel besoin a-t-on d'un désir sexuel ? Quand on est sûr de ne jamais mourir, à quoi serviraient la crainte, l'instinct grégaire, le désir de puissance ? Si ces traits étaient apparus chez les humains, c'était uniquement parce que ceux qui ne les possédaient pas avaient été désavantagés – ils avaient moins transmis leurs gènes. De génération en génération, ils s'étaient estompés du paysage évolutif, comme la roche au bas des falaises perd ses aspérités sous l'assaut des vagues…  
Nevra était _illogique_. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir quoi que ce soit d'humanoïde – ou de fééroïde, comme on disait à présent parmi ceux qui connaissaient l'existence d'Eldarya. Pourtant, il n'était guère différent d'un mortel dans son comportement. S'était-il imprégné des personnalités autour de lui ? C'était une possibilité. Ou bien les êtres qui l'avaient créé, ces créatures supérieures dont Régine se voyait forcée d'accepter l'existence, avaient-elles mis dans le code source de Nevra les mêmes contraintes que celles qui, au fil du temps, s'étaient développées dans le reste des espèces vivantes ?…

Régine rajouta un point-virgule et compila son code.

On ne disposait pas d'assez d'éléments pour trancher et cela la frustrait immensément. Quand le secret-défense qu'était l'existence du vampire tomberait dans le domaine public, les partisans du dessein intelligent auraient beau jeu de prétendre que ceux qui avaient codé le vampire n'étaient autre que leur Dieu. Dans les innombrables débats sur plateau télévisé qui s'ensuivraient, les arguments rationnels et prudents de la communauté scientifique convaincraient moins que les vitupérances théâtrales d'hommes et de femmes qui, dans l'estime de la jeune chercheuse, se tenaient à peine plus haut que des créationnistes. Cela se passait toujours ainsi. A moins d'avoir des faits plus solides que le béton sur lesquels se tenir, les scientifiques et leurs précautions ne gagnaient jamais la bataille de l'opinion publique. Les journaux préféraient scander de gros titres simplificateurs et personne n'allait fouiller les sources au bas de leurs articles.

Pourtant, les êtres qui avaient codé Nevra ne pouvaient être Dieu, à moins que Dieu n'ait pris sa retraite entre-temps… Après tout, ils n'avaient pas levé le petit doigt pour protéger leur esclave.  
Mais peut-être que cette théorie suggérant que leur univers n'était qu'une simulation était vraie. Peut-être que plus personne ne maintenait le code qui faisait tourner leur monde, peut-être tournaient-ils tous en roue libre depuis le Big Bang, quatorze milliards d'années plus tôt. Peut-être les dieux n'étaient-ils que des informaticiens géniaux qui, comme Régine en ce moment, avaient un jour entré dans un terminal l'instruction qui lançait un morceau de code, et peut-être que c'était de ce code qu'avait émergé la réalité dans laquelle la Terre et Eldarya existaient.

Régine asséna son index sur la touche _Entrée_ puis se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise en se frottant longuement les yeux Un jour, ils sauraient la vérité. _Wir müssen wissen, wir werden wissen_ – _nous devons savoir, nous saurons_. Elle se tourna pour fixer le micro au centre de la table, comme si le poids de son regard pouvait arracher à l'instrument le grésillement qui annoncerait que Nevra était sorti de sa léthargie. Après dix-sept jours, l'attente se faisait longue...

Quand un son répondit à sa pensée, Régine sentit son corps entier se tendre – avant de retomber dans une énième déception. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. L'aurore était proche : Hugh était-il venu prendre son tour de garde en avance ?

– Entrez, appela-t-elle.

Elle se retourna en entendant la porte se refermer. Ce n'était pas Hugh.

Là, ses cheveux bleus contrastant étrangement avec le mur couvert de posters scientifiques, se tenait Ezarel.

Régine le fixa, prise d'un étrange malaise. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à cette vue : Ezarel dans un impeccable costume noir, c'était la rencontre de ses deux mondes, de la Terre qui l'avait vue naître avec Eldarya où elle avait oeuvré si activement pour un but qui la dépassait…  
Quelle crainte hypocrite ! N'avait-elle pas tout fait pour que les deux planètes créent un contact ? Et voilà maintenant qu'elle sentait comme une boule lui tomber dans l'estomac alors qu'un elfe l'observait, au beau milieu d'une centrale nucléaire.

Mais peut-être son malaise naissait-il du fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'un elfe. C'était Ezarel, avec son regard vif, sa voix sèche et ses lèvres qui, depuis qu'elle lui avait révélé la vérité, n'avaient plus esquissé un sourire.

– Il ne s'est pas réveillé, dit-elle.

Ezarel hocha la tête. Les doigts de sa main gauche battaient un rythme inaudible contre sa cuisse. Ses yeux errèrent de la barrique d'azote liquide jusqu'à l'ordinateur de Régine qui s'était mis en veille, affichant un économiseur d'écran tout droit sorti de Matrix avec ses lignes de code vertes sur fond noir, avant de s'arrêter sur le micro qui trônait, seul sur le bureau.

Régine observa le col de la chemise blanche qu'il avait boutonnée jusqu'en haut. Il n'avait pas encore commencé à porter de cravates – ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de temps. Depuis leur arrivée sur Terre, elle avait l'impression qu'Ezarel se barricadait derrière une muraille de respectabilité, assimilant les codes terriens avec une aisance effrayante. L'alliance qu'ils avaient nouée sur Eldarya lui manquait. Elle ne reconnaissait plus l'elfe passionné sous ce bouclier de tissu trop bien repassé.

– Il ne devrait pas y avoir des gens avec toi ? fit-il remarquer. Ou bien tes supérieurs font confiance à une simple doctorante ?

Régine pencha la tête sur le côté. Le ton mordant glissa sur elle comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

– C'est mon tour de garde, dit-elle simplement.  
– Et personne ne s'inquiète à l'idée qu'un être immortel et surpuissant puisse parler seul à seule avec une humaine de vingt-cinq ans ?  
– Non.

L'elfe devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle se justifie, car il attendit en tapant du pied. Pourtant, Régine n'élabora pas. Elle avait passé un an en Eldarya, à la merci d'un Nevra en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs et soumis à des compulsions divines. Malgré ça, elle avait réussi à revenir sur Terre, à obtenir l'aide de ses collègues, à mettre au point une batterie de tests pour déterminer si, oui ou non, la radioactivité contrecarrait l'action de la magie… Ezarel, à cette époque, avait respecté l'ingéniosité dont elle avait fait preuve. Pourquoi, maintenant qu'ils avaient accompli leur plan, se montrait-il si agressif ?

\- Veux-tu rester pour lui parler s'il se réveille ? proposa-t-elle.

Elle avait envie qu'il s'approche, qu'il s'assied, qu'il la laisse diriger la conversation vers des eaux moins troubles. Ezarel avait été le pilier qui lui avait permis de tenir au début de son séjour à Eel. Un être à l'esprit clair, capable de faire preuve de logique là où tant d'autres refusaient de l'écouter. Sans lui, elle aurait fini par désespérer de sa capacité à convaincre les Fées. Qui sait ? Peut-être serait-elle devenue comme eux, trop habituée au _statu quo_ pour tenter de le changer.

Elle observa la tension qui parcourait la ligne de sa mâchoire. Des cernes noirs enchâssaient l'émeraude de ses yeux, ses cheveux d'un bleu électrique tranchaient avec la pâleur maladive de sa peau. Comparées aux humains, les Fées chatoyaient : à son arrivée dans la Garde, Régine avait souvent passé ses siestes avec un linge humide sur le visage, au bord de la migraine ophtalmique tant les couleurs d'Eldarya étaient vives.

Dans ce visage blafard, les lèvres de l'elfe lui parurent d'un rose obscène.

Elle voulait qu'il s'approche. Il avait été son ami, son allié au cours des mois qui venaient de s'écouler, et la distance qu'il mettait à présent entre eux… Régine ne comprenait pas. Ils avaient passé des heures à discuter du passé et de l'avenir, de science et d'alchimie, des espoirs qu'ils nourrissaient pour leurs projets. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Depuis qu'ils avaient jeté l'essence de Nevra dans le réacteur, c'était à peine s'il avait décoché deux mots dans sa direction. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il la fuie ainsi ?

– Je ne peux pas rester, déclara l'elfe. C'est ce que j'étais venu te dire.  
– Tu ne peux pas rester… où ?  
– Ici. A Humboldt Bay. En Californie.

Régine sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Il _partait_ ?

– Mais… Pourquoi ? Nevra va se réveiller. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais parler à Nevra.

A leur arrivée sur Terre, Ezarel avait été obsédé par l'idée de confronter le vampire. Pourquoi ce revirement, si près du but ?  
Pourquoi l'abandonnait-il ?

– Je lui parlerai plus tard, répliqua-t-il. Il faut que je parte.  
– Où ?  
– N'importe où, je…

Puis, d'un coup, il sembla renaître : la muraille froide qu'il avait patiemment bâtie éclata en un jaillissement d'émotions. Ses yeux étincelèrent, son buste se pencha vers l'avant, son visage marmoréen fut agité d'une vie nouvelle, il emplit la petite pièce blanche de l'énergie nerveuse qui suintait de ses pores :  
– Peu importe, comprends-tu ? J'irai au Canada, en Allemagne, au Japon, il faut que je parte ! Je ne peux pas rester avec vous deux, avec lui – il désigna le micro dont s'échappait un silence épais –, avec toi ! J'ai besoin de…

Sa main se ferma alors qu'il détournait le regard, ignorant l'humaine immobile face à lui.

– J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça, admit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Régine se tut, sous le choc de cette confession brutale.  
Il partait vraiment. Il l'abandonnait. Il avait été son plus fidèle allié et il l'abandonnait.

– Tu m'as dit que tu étais heureux de voir la vérité gagner, murmura-t-elle faiblement, farouchement. Karenn t'a demandé si Eldarya n'allait pas te manquer, et tu as répondu qu'un mensonge ne te manquerait jamais…

Cet instant était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Pendant une seconde, elle avait joué avec l'idée immense, l'idée terrible qu'elle pourrait l' _aimer_ , cet elfe capable d'abandonner tout ce qu'il avait connu à la recherche d'horizons nouveaux.

– Eh bien j'ai menti, gronda-t-il. Tu ne réalises même pas que… Par le Cristal, Régine, c'était toute ma vie !  
– Mais ta vie était un mensonge, déclara-t-elle comme une évidence. C'est toi qui l'as dit. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas vivre un mensonge.

Il l'avait _dit_. Alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

– Est-ce que tu as besoin de me le rappeler sans cesse ? Tout a été trop vite ! J'ai besoin de temps, je… je ne suis plus le chef de l'Absynthe, il n'y a plus de Garde d'Eel, je ne peux même plus faire de magie, je ne suis plus alchimiste !  
– Tu peux devenir chimiste. Je t'ai enseigné les bases sur Eldarya, tu pourrais commencer une licence…  
– Avec des étudiants, lança-t-il sèchement. J'ai plusieurs siècles et je vais me retrouver… Est-ce que tu comprends que ce ne soit pas facile pour moi ?!

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

– Non, répondit-elle avec l'honnêteté des innocents. Tu vas pouvoir apprendre de nouvelles choses. Je pensais que tu étais heureux.  
– Que j'étais…

L'elfe écarquilla les paupières, puis inspira profondément.

– Tu ne comprends décidément _rien_ , cracha-t-il en se prenant le visage entre les mains. Toutes les connaissances que j'ai acquises sont devenues _obsolètes_ quand j'ai rejeté ma magie.  
– Ce n'était pas de _véritables_ connaissances. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, que ce que tu avais appris _ne valait rien, puisque cela fonctionne sans qu'on puisse expliquer pourquoi ça fonctionne..._  
– Arrête !

Régine ravala ses mots.

– Arrête de remuer le poignard dans la plaie ! J'avais… j'avais un statut, une réputation, une crédibilité à Eel, et maintenant je n'ai plus _rien_. Je vais devoir tout reconstruire en partant de zéro dans un monde que je ne connais pas ! J'ai vu ce qu'a fait ton peuple, ce qui est considéré comme normal ici… Je sais que sur Terre, je ne serai pas un génie ! Juste… un elfe plus intelligent que la moyenne. Mon plus grand intérêt à leurs yeux n'est pas en tant que scientifique mais en tant que _cobaye_ !

Un long gémissement naquit dans la gorge de Régine, le début d'un sanglot qu'elle ne put réprimer. Elle avait beau essayer d'expliquer rationnellement l'attitude d'Ezarel, _quelque chose_ dans l'agressivité de l'elfe la frappait, la heurtait, lui faisait mal. Elle n'était pas prête à ce déferlement. Elle avait bien compris qu'Ezarel n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme dernièrement, mais un mal si profond ?

Régine déglutit. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Au lieu de la vague à laquelle elle s'était préparée, elle découvrait que l'elfe se noyait dans une véritable tempête.

– Il faut que je parte, admit Ezarel d'une voix soudain si basse qu'elle en devint un chuchotement. Nevra, Karenn, toi, vous me rappelez tous que… Il faut que je parte.

Régine prit une inspiration tremblante. Maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, elle pouvait les distinguer, là, dans les veines sur le dos de ses mains, dans les petites rides qui plissaient son front : des failles sur la carapace de l'elfe qu'elle avait cru infaillible.

La vérité l'avait brisé.

– Est-ce que nous sommes toujours amis ? balbutia-t-elle dans le silence soudain.

Les yeux d'émeraude s'ancrèrent dans les siens avant de partir à la dérive.

– Je ne sais pas, admit Ezarel en faisant un pas en arrière. Je… Au revoir, Régine. Merci, mais… Au revoir.

Régine le regarda se retourner, le bel elfe dans son costume impeccable. Quand il ouvrit la porte, le soleil se levait dans les montagnes au loin ; la lumière rosée de l'aube nimba sa silhouette d'une aura aux couleurs du Cristal. Il y avait dans ce moment quelque chose qui lui coupa le souffle, une splendeur éphémère qui lui coula entre les doigts quand elle tenta de la saisir et s'envola, à travers les baies vitrées, jusque dans le désert de Californie.  
Comme pour lui rappeler que parfois, pour gagner la guerre, il fallait accepter de perdre la bataille.


End file.
